


Into the woods

by Bill_Longbow



Series: Two mechanics, a camboy and a lumberjack walk into a bar [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Big!Lumberjack!Steve, Casual Sex, First Time, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Questionable Choices, Selfcest, Small!Camboy!Steve, Snark, These are two different Steves, Under-negotiated Kink, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow
Summary: When camboy Steve gets a request to film himself out in the woods, he packs up his camera and goes, enjoying himself more than he thought he would. When he is caught by a rugged stranger things only get better.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Steve Rogers
Series: Two mechanics, a camboy and a lumberjack walk into a bar [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704391
Comments: 28
Kudos: 91
Collections: Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	Into the woods

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> We're holding a smut bingo over in the Stuckony discord server, where our thirsty members offered almost 200 smut prompts within 48 hours! I was convinced the prompt 'camboy' made the final bingo card, which led to plotting, which led to writing this piece and a follow up where mechanics Tony and Bucky make an appearance.  
> And then I found out there is no such square xD  
> Luckily it fits the square: Outdoor sex as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Big thank you to [Swiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swisstae/) for betaing and to [Mrsmoodybear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmoodybear/) for cheerreading!

Fuck. He hates the woods. Why anyone would voluntarily come here in their spare time is beyond him. 

"Ow!" he grumbles when he stubs his toe for the umpteenth time since stepping off the path. Stupid trees with their stupid roots. He manages to keep his balance despite his heavy backpack and trudges another ten steps. When he almost trips over a root or shrub or whatever  _ again _ he halts and lowers his bag to the ground. 

Enough tempting of fate. If he falls and crashes his gear he's fucked, and not in the nice way but in the no food on the table way. There's only so many months you can live on pbj sandwiches before contracting scurvy.

He groans as he stretches the ache in his back and fishes out his phone from his pocket to check Google maps. He should be far enough out from the hiking trails no one will spot him, and when he looks up to squint through the trees he doesn't spot anything remotely like civilization. Good enough. 

He walks a little to and fro to find a good spot, and finds the perfect place. Next to a large tree so he has something to lean against, but an opening in the canopy lets a beam of sunlight through. He still tries to make tasteful shots, despite the nature of his work. He likes to think he's still an artist even if it's just in his own head. 

He sets up his camera on a tripod and checks the angle. He does  _ not _ want his face to accidentally get in the shot. He has already resigned himself to the fact his ma will give him an earful once he passes the pearly gates, no need to add his friends to that list. 

When he's satisfied, he checks the asks on his mobile one last time and moves into position. Half of the times he films live, but he's always up for special requests - not in a small part because those are most lucrative - and these he films and airs later. 

Knowing he's about to film out in the open already made his dick start to swell and push against the confines of his slacks. With a final glance around him, he pulls his dick free and strokes himself until he's fully hard. He loves doing this. Baring himself where anyone could see, feeling the cool spring air brush over his cock, the thrill of possibly getting caught… There's a reason Steve makes his money as a camboy, instead of waiting tables like his fellow students; he's got a huge exhibitionist kink. 

He puts himself back in his pants when he's hard enough. Sure, he likes doing this out in the open, but it's a little too woodsy here for his taste. He tries not to jump at every rustle he hears overhead or in the undergrowth, and he'll be more than happy when he's done and on his way back to the city. Next time he'll film in a restroom somewhere. Might pick up someone nice as well that way, instead of… of… whatever critters live here. 

He turns to the camera and makes his 'start recording' gesture, and starts to slowly undress himself. He begins with the top buttons of his shirt, humming  _ Big Spender _ to himself and moving to it. He knows his viewers appreciate it when he rotates and wiggles his hips as he undresses, and he actually gets into the groove of it. He doesn't have to fake a moan when he reveals a nipple and pinches it, and his hard cock is obvious under the thin fabric of his slacks. 

When he’s down to the last button of his shirt he decides to keep it hanging off his shoulders, because the blue contrasts nicely both with the green of the backdrop and the creaminess of his skin. (It also feels safer against any flying bugs, but that’s not the story he’s gonna share on his blog.)

He slowly unbuttons his slacks facing the camera, turns 180 degrees and lets them drop to the ground in one go as he bends forward, revealing a bright red jockstrap. He had contemplated wearing panties, but he didn’t want to potentially ruin the ones he owns, and he didn’t think it fitted with the woods theme. He wiggles his ass and then grabs his cheeks but doesn’t pull them apart just yet, just holds onto his ass as he wiggles it this way and that. God, he wishes he’d brought a dildo. Or better yet, put in a vibrating egg before he left. Alas, he had been too preoccupied with researching bus routes and hiking trails. He’s glad he remembered to charge the battery of his camera.

When the need to finger himself becomes too great he turns around to reveal his dick straining hard enough against the jockstrap to lift the fabric.  _ This  _ is what made him one of the best viewed camboys this side of the Atlantic. He might be small in stature, but his cock is anything but. He turns to the side to show the camera and cups his balls, groaning loudly. 

Slowly, teasing both himself and his audience, he pulls down the fabric, pulling his cock down with it, until it slips loose and bounces back up against his stomach. With one hand his strokes himself from base to tip and back, with slow and deliberate movements. This isn’t about getting off yet, this is about showing off and earning his money. He turns just a little more, so he knows both his ass and his cock are in the picture, and keeps on stroking himself with one hand as he slaps his ass with the other. He’s not sad his client asked for this specifically, though he would rather have done this inside. (And loves it way more when someone else does the spanking.) 

He is getting closer now. He can’t help but speed up the movement of his hand, and pulls his cheeks apart, breaching his hole awkwardly with one finger. The sensation is enough to make him moan louder, and for the hell of it he spanks his ass again, hard this time. His moan is loud enough to make a bird take up flight, but he’s beyond caring at this point. 

“What the fuck?!”  _ Someone _ , a male, yells behind him.

Steve almost falls over in shock and holds up his fists like a boxer, turning around at the intruder.

“What the hell are you doing?” The stranger, a really gorgeous but apparently not very observant man, asks.

“I’m screwing in a light bulb, what the fuck does it look like I’m doing?” Steve asks, anger and arousal and fear all mixing up in a cocktail he can make heads nor tail of.

The stranger takes in the scene, camera and naked ass, and looks up at Steve again. “You’re filming yourself?

“Yay, points to you, Einstein,” Steve rolls his eyes and moves to pull up his pants. Pity. The man looks like he stepped right out of one of Steve’s wet dreams. As Steve bends forward he sees something huge crawl over his shoe and he jumps, yelling loud enough to be heard in the next state, and again when he suddenly finds himself wrapped in the most muscled arms he’s had the fortune to encounter in recent months. 

“Shh, it’s just a praying mantis. As long as you don’t mate with it you’re safe,” the giant smirks, and damn, did he just make fun of Steve?

“My  _ hero _ ,” Steve fake swoons with a frown, but doesn’t pull back when the man doesn’t either. He smells like an old spice commercial and Steve really wouldn’t mind feeling up all those muscles. Except maybe not here.

The man, Steve needs to ask his name soonish, looks down at Steve and breathes heavily and oh hello. When Steve turns in the other’s grip he feels what’s sure to be a good sized dick filling against his hip.

“Is that a gun in your pocket, mister?” he asks, blinking up coyly at the guy. 

“Saucy little minx, aren’t you?” The stranger replies and actually leans in to nuzzle Steve’s earlobe. Steve’s hard enough again to pound nails, but then the man whispers “need to be taught some manners maybe?” and it’s almost enough for Steve to come on the spot. 

He’s not sure how to play this, drop to his knees and let the man pound into him like a good boy, or play up the coy act a little? The man pulls back to look at Steve, obviously waiting for some kind of permission, and just that, that courtesy, makes Steve decide he feels safe with him.

“What if I don’t behave?” he asks in a sultry voice, biting his lower lip and looking up at the man from below his lashes. 

The man grins like he hoped Steve would say that, and one of his large hands travels down Steve's back to cup one ass cheek. "I think I could make you see the light," he says in a voice that makes Steve weak in the knees as he squeezes Steve’s ass. 

“I think you have to make me,” Steve replies, sounding more needy than he’d liked to, but damn this man pushes all his buttons, from the eyes to the beard to the way his jeans strain around his thighs. Steve needs this man to fuck him, carry him off over his shoulder, and fuck him again in whatever car or cabin he emerged from. The stranger seems to have forgotten about the camera, but Steve knows he’ll rewatch this again and again and again, and he pushes his ass against the man’s hand to coax him to make good on his promise. 

Steve yelps when he’s suddenly picked up, and the giant laughs as he easily carries Steve closer to the tree. He puts Steve down facing it and grinds his hips against Steve’s ass, the rough fabric of his jeans grating against his skin. Steve puts his hands on the tree for balance and pushes back, but suddenly the man pulls back and smacks Steve’s ass, hard. Steve moans loudly and arches his back involuntarily, this is beyond his expectations. 

“No cheating, I’ll get you off when  _ I _ think you’re ready.”

Steve pushes his ass back again, because holy shit could this man make him really feel it, and he braces himself for the impact this time. Smack, smack, smack, three hits all in the same spot and Steve is almost blubber after the last one. His cock is leaking precome down the shaft, and just the idea of how it’ll feel when the man finally deigns to fuck him is enough to make him shudder.

“Are you gonna behave, little minx?” 

“For now,” Steve pants. When he looks back it’s to the man opening his fly, _ fucking finally _ , and to reveal his cock. Before Steve can tell him there are condoms in his camera pouch the man pulls one from his back pocket and Steve grins. “You really are a boy scout, aren’t ya?”

“I’m working on my ‘protecting wildlife’ badge,” the stranger answers without missing a beat, and Steve turns back to the tree before he catches something infectious like  _ feelings _ . Hot, dominant, and sassy is too much good in one package, the man must be hiding a major flaw somewhere.

He closes his eyes when the man first puts a big, warm hand onto his hip, and then teases his crack with the tip of his dick. He would push back against the sensation, but he doesn’t want the man to pull back again, not even to smack him some more. 

Steve moans when the man slides his dick between Steve’s legs, along his perineum and against his balls. He flexes his thighs to give the man some more friction, hoping it’ll encourage him to  _ actually get on with it _ . The stranger’s low groans shoot straight to Steve’s dick, and after a few slides between his legs Steve can’t take it anymore and turns around to glare at the stranger again.

“There’s a hole there, fucking use it,” he growls and his temper spikes even more when the stranger laughs at him.

“I was wondering how long it’d take,” the asshole grins, and Steve narrows his eyes as he reaches around to take a hold of the man’s cock and uses the grip to slowly push himself onto it.

“God, that’s hot,” the stranger whispers, but Steve barely hears as he concentrates on opening up. It hurts, but in the best way, and Steve moans in relief when the man puts his hands on Steve’s hips and pulls Steve back the final inch until he’s flush against him. 

“Now move,” he orders, without turning around this time. He has to concentrate on keeping his footing.

They both moan when the man pulls back, and Steve almost yells when he thrusts back in hard, pulling Steve’s sensitive backside against his groin with force. 

“Too much for you, little minx?” the stranger asks and holds still. His large hands move to the spot where he’d hit Steve, ghosting over the no doubt pink skin. It makes Steve shiver and wiggle his hips again. 

“Tsk, you’re a handful.” Instead of moving again the man hooks his thumbs between Steve’s cheeks and pulls them apart, fingering the muscle that’s stretched tight around his cock. “Wonder how much you can take,” the man muses, and pushes against Steve’s rim, making him whine.

“Poor baby, don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you, open you up nice and good.” The man croons, moving again and fucking Steve with shallow thrusts, keeping his cheeks pulled apart. 

God, it feels good. Steve hopes they’re still somewhat in the shot, because he wants to see the giant spear him. Pity they can’t do a close up of his stretched rim and the man’s cock sliding in and out. From the angle that he thrusts Steve knows the man is watching it, and the idea is so hot that a new wave of arousal tightens all his muscles. 

The man moans loudly as he clenches, and moves his hands to Steve’s hips to slam into him, hitting his prostate dead on.

“Fucking hell,” Steve howls, and the stranger tightens his grip on Steve’s hips to start fuck him with powerful strokes. 

Each thrust he pulls Steve flush against him, his balls smacking against Steve’s ass. Steve feels the muscles in the man’s stomach and legs work against his skin, and laments he can’t see for himself, but only a little. It’s the most thorough fucking he’s had in a long while and he’s sure he’ll have bruises come morning.

When the man lets go of Steve’s hip and wraps a hand around his cock it only takes a few strokes for him to come violently, painting the tree bark with his come. He whines when the man pulls out, his hole empty and clenching around nothing. 

He wants to straighten, but the man pushes him down. “Shh, I’ll give you a nice shot for your little movie,” he says huskily. So he hadn’t forgotten after all. The idea makes this whole enterprise even hotter.

Steve turns to see the stranger jerk himself with long strokes until he comes all over Steve’s back and ass. His shirt has ridden up to expose a very well defined stomach Steve would’ve wanted to lick if he wasn’t so fucked out at the moment. 

The stranger steps to the side to show his handiwork to the camera, opening Steve’s cheeks to show his gaping hole as well. “Gorgeous. Pretty little thing like you should be shared,” the man muses as he slips his thumb inside and pulls at Steve’s rim for the fun of it. Steve pushes his ass back involuntarily. The notion he would be shared like a beer at a frat party makes his dick twitch in a valiant attempt to rise again, and he slumps against the tree.

“Aww, baby, let’s get you cleaned up.” Big hands help Steve straighten, and at an indication from Steve the man pulls the wet wipes from his camera bag and cleans Steve’s backside with a gentleness that contrasts greatly with the way he just fucked Steve into a tree. He even helps Steve pull up his pants, and turns off and packs up the camera when Steve buttons up his shirt.

Things start to get awkward when the man shoulders his bag and waits for Steve with a pleasant smile. 

"What are you doing? Give that to me." Steve steps closer and holds out his hand, but wobbles slightly on the uneven ground.  _ Damnit, legs _ . He's annoyed, but also a little nervous the giant is now running off with his expensive equipment, leaving him jobless. 

"I'm walking you back to your car," the stranger answers, holding out an arm to Steve as well. "It's the least I can do."

Steve ignores the outstretched arm and reaches for the bag. "Gimme back my bag. I'll delete the film if you want," he offers, looking up at the giant. There's no way he can fight this man for it, not on a good day, and not now when his legs are all wobbly and his ass still smarts, but he sure as hell will try if he has to. 

"What? Why? Not gonna lie, I'd like a copy," the man grins but makes no move to hand Steve his bag. "Now stop being stubborn and hold onto my arm. I'm not leaving you in the middle of the woods like this."

"I can walk," Steve says stubbornly, "and I can carry my bag by my damn self, thank you very much." 

"Sure you can, baby, but I'm doing it for you." The man puts his arm around Steve's shoulders in a move that's infuriatingly possessive, and Steve would've pushed him away if the stranger didn't feel so… so  _ nice _ .

"I didn't come by car," he says, trying valiantly not to lean against the stranger's side too much. "So you can walk me back to the hiking trail and I've got it from there," he adds haughtily.

"You didn't… what?" The man seems aghast and turns to Steve with a frown. "How the hell did you get here? Wait. Please don't tell me you walked all the way from the bus stop at Palomino?"

"I walked all the way from the bus stop at Palomino," Steve answers with grim satisfaction. Who does this giant think he is, implying Steve isn't able to hike a few miles? 

"Well. That does it. You're coming with me." 

"No, I'm not."

"Yes. You are."

Steve pulls free from the man's hold to glare at him with his hands on his hips. 

"Look, you were a great fuck and all, but that don't mean you can boss me around like your plaything."

Instead of backing off the man rolls his eyes and pulls Steve closer again.

"I'm a ranger, pal, and I've got the right to arrest you since you're trespassing. Or didn't you see the signs and the red and white tape to prohibit people from  _ entering that hiking trail _ ?" The man raises his voice at the last words and looks at Steve pointedly as he waits for an answer. 

Steve might've ducked under some tape when he stepped onto the trail; he actually was glad it was there because it meant less prying eyes. 

When Steve doesn't answer the man nods like he knows enough. "Rut season is about to start, and I don't want your stubborn ass impaled by a deer. So you'll either come along by yourself or I'll throw you over my shoulder."

Steve doesn't know what it says about him that the man acting all bossy and in charge turns him on again, but he ignores that to throw out his arm in mock invitation. "Lead the way,  _ chief _ ."

"Good. Your ass looks way better impaled by my cock," the man grins before turning around and walking away, leaving Steve to scramble after him.

"Asshole."

"Call me Steve," the man yells over his shoulder. 

_ Wait. What? _

"Are you fucking with me?" Steve calls, hurrying to catch up. 

The man slows down to leer at Steve. "Sweetheart, if you have to ask that, I didn't do a proper job just now."

Steve smacks the man on his arm but it only makes the bastard laugh. "I'm serious."

"So am I."

" _ I'm _ Steve." Steve has no clue in what kind of mindfuck he landed himself in, but he hates it. 

"Wait. What?" The man, other Steve - Steve will die first before calling the other man big Steve, which would imply that he is little Steve - finally halts to look incredulous at him.

“I’m Steve,” Steve reiterates.

“Get out of here!” other Steve calls out with a happy smile. “Really? What are the odds?” He shakes his head as he looks Steve up and down like he sees him for the first time. Granted, this might really be the first time he gives Steve’s front a good look. 

“I know right?” Steve grins, infected by other Steve's good mood.

“Nice to meet you, Steve,” other Steve holds out his hand for Steve to shake. His hand feels warm and strong, but gentle like his smile, and dammit. Steve might catch feelings after all.

“Nice to meet you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us on the 16+ [ Stuckony discord server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) for all things Tony, Bucky and Steve!


End file.
